Johanna Mason
Preparing for the Hunger Games Johanna pretended that she was weak, so she got 3 for the training score. Her odds were 54:1 Hunger Games summary 11 tributes died in the initial bloodbath directly around the cornucopia. Johanna had made it seem that she was weak so she quickly grabbed the supplies she wanted and headed for the safety of the woods. The girl from district 1 tried to kill Johanna on her way away from the cornucopia, but in the chaos that was the bloodbath, Johanna shed her weakling appearance for a split second to bury an axe in the girls chest. No one noticed this quick death in the arena but the viewers in the Capitol relished this brief view of her true identity. After the bloodbath, Johanna spent most of the games avoiding conflict in the northern part of the arena learning the twists and turns of the cave system in the northern stone. During her idle survival the Capitol was well entertained with the 5 person career pack hunting tributes. The careers initially hunted in the southern forests where they killed the boys from 3 and 7. The girl from 4 was murdered by the pack when she attempted to slit their throats in the night. The careers then moved their hunting north where they came across the girl from 5. She saw them when she was collecting water from the river, she had made her base of operations in the boulder maze by the river. She fled into the maze and the boy from 1 chased her down while the other careers were still trying to cross the river. The girl from 5 used her home field advantage to confuse the boy from 1 in the maze and she was able to sneak behind him and stab him in the back. However, she did not count on the other careers crossing the river in time and the girl from 2 threw a knife into the girl from 5's eye while she was strolling back out to the river. The now 3 person pack continued hunting in the woods where they killed the boy from 6. With only 7 tributes left, including the careers and Johanna, Johanna decided it was time to release the killer inside her. Within 36 hours Johanna had mercilessly slain both tributes from 11 and the girl from 3. The dumbfounded careers couldn't comprehend how three tributes had died at the mercy of anyone other than themselves. They couldn't remember which tribute was left but they knew their alliance no longer mattered. So the careers split up, leaving all of them to the odds. Johanna first encountered the girl from 2, Johanna heard her as she was trekking through the forest and pursued her like an animal. When she was 100 feet away Johanna threw her axe into the girls back and then proceeded to strangle her, the only emotion that could be registered on the girl from 2's face was pure surprise at the fact her killer was a tribute she believed to be weak. Johanna then encountered the boy from 2, she threw an axe at him while she was jumping from a tree. However, the skilled career deflected the lethal axe but it was moving so strong and fast it struck him in the calf severely impeding his mobility. He stumbled away into the cave system where he ran blindly through the twists and turns trying to stay away from Johanna. But she had learned every rock in these caves and she lightly strolled in the darkness following the boys awkward sounds. She beheaded him in one of the deepest corridors of the cave, in total darkness. Once Johanna was out of the caves, she was assaulted by the boy from 4. But Johanna didn't miss a beat. Before he had even made a scratch on her with his trident, Johanna had made a gruesome blow with her axe in his stomach. As he lay convulsing on the ground with his guts spilling out of him Johanna, took up his own weapon, a golden trident, and stabbed him through the neck. Her cunning and prodigal killing skills made her quite a threat and the victor of her Hunger Games.